


Won't Reconsider my offer, Master Dwarf?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Ori deals with an annoying Human in his own way. [Post Canon]





	Won't Reconsider my offer, Master Dwarf?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4749630#cmt4749630) over at the three sentence fic meme on dreamwidth.

"I told you no once already."

"I am very, very interested in your hair. And the magical qualities it possesses. Won't you consider my offer, Master Dwarf?"

Ori looked up from his work, took a long look at the drunken Man, who'd foolishly wandered away from the festivities and decided to come up to him; he noted his brothers quickly approaching with the Princes and their guards.

With a sigh, he knocked the Man unconscious with one of the books sitting innocently beside him. He hears Nori chuckle loudly over Dori's annoyed groaning.

"See Princelings? Our brother knows how to defend himself against annoying, drunk humans that might wander into places where they shouldn't be."


End file.
